Great Expectations
by Kelly Herondale
Summary: Veronica Lightwood is living with her two uncles. She meets the annoying stalkerish James Herondale. Veronica has no interest with him. James will do anything to get his girl. Modern


**Modern because I have no idea how to describe things. Spoiler Alert! Gideon and Sophie are JUST friends. Don't you worry.**

* * *

**Veronica Lightwood**

Veronica Lightwood looked out the window in her car, it looked so gloomy in London. It was so boring, Veronica really regretted not bringing a book along. Hopefully Uncle Gideon or Uncle Gabriel have a library.

The car pulled to a stop and Veronica jumped off, she had no idea that the manor was so sad and lonely. It was freaky and Veronica slowly followed the guy into the manor.

Inside, there was grand staircases and the place looked like a maze or the Labyrinth. It was truly confusing, Veronica felt so small in such a big place.

"Veronica?" Asked a unknown yet familiar voice.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's Uncle Gideon!" He squealed while Veronica gave him a hug. "Where's your mom?"

"Oh, my mom, Tatiana, went mad and is some mental hospital or something." She said calmly looking at Uncle Gideon's freaking out expressions.

"Well Veronica, your staying here for awhile then!" He exclaimed and gave her a hug.

* * *

A nice looking women walked out of one out of many confusing doors welcomed Veronica and introduced herself as Sophie. That was when Veronica caught sight of a huge scar from the tip of her eye to her jaw.

Veronica's eyes widen then went back to normal, she was having trouble not gasping. Sophie seemed to notice that and pretended she didn't know, but Veronica could tell, it was like her special talent or something like that.

"Hi Sophie, I'm so glad I get to live here!" Veronica exclaimed.

Sophie gave her a small gentle hug and she saw Uncle Gideon talking to her flushing, he must have fancied her a lot. It was adorable and hilarious at the same time.

Sophie finished talking to Uncle Gideon flushing a little. Uncle Gideon walked up to Veronica not call him Uncle because it made him feel old. Second, was that the Herondales were coming over to dinner so I could meet them.

"Um.. Unc- I mean Gideon, do you have a library?" She asked interrupting my Uncle. He sighed and muttered something about Herondales, books, Veronica and some other names.

He led her to a wooden ancient looking door and opened it. It looked like heaven! On earth! Ah books, my one true love. I grabbed a book, it was _Great Expectations By: Charles Dickens. _

Veronica sat down right in the floor and read the book until Gideon yelled at me to go to dinner which she ignored so he took the book away from her grasp.

She sighed in defeat and went to the dining room and was surprised at what Veronica saw, there was a really handsome looking boy sitting at the table. Also he was about her age.

He smirked at me while she sighed. "What is it Lightworm? Can't handle my hotness?"

"You're hot?" She fake gasped "I don't see any hotness, unless you count your ugliness." Veronica shot back.

He looked surprised and his parents laughed. He glared at his parents.

They smiled at me "Hello, I'm Tessa and this is Will." she paused "This little guy is James."

Veronica smiled at them and introduced herself to them and ignored James.

"I'm Veronica." She said politely as Veronica could.

Veronica and James ate while his parents and her guardians chit chatted.

After dinner James followed Veronica everywhere.

She finally snapped "What do you want James?" She asked.

He only shrugged.

Veronica got angry and annoyed. "Why do you keep following me like some freaky stalker?" She asked.

James shifted uncomfortably. "Um.. Because I want to?" He said in a way that sounded like a question.

* * *

**William Herondale**

Will stared at his son. His son looked at Veronica as he had with Tessa.

Tessa spoke "I think James might like someone."

Will smirked "It's obvious. I wonder when she realizes."

The couple stared at James and Veronica fighting over a book.

James and Veronica were just like Will and Tessa. It was adorable, except for the part that she was a Lightworm. Being a Lightworm was equivalent to a duck. It was that horrifying. The duck was horrifying to will. Lightwoods were all hate and no fear.

Will smiled and started a wager with Tessa when they would end up together.

* * *

**Veronica**

Veronica was tired. She was mentally and physically tired.

She was tired of James bugging her and he didn't even live here!

Veronica changed out of the horrible excuse of a dress and into a more comfortable nightgown.

She fell asleep immediately dreaming of angels, shadowhunters and a very special person.

Veronica saw herself in a dream and she was snogging someone! She hoped that it was only a dream and it would never happen.

Sadly, Veronica knew that there was a good chance for it to happen because it just happened in some point of life.

* * *

**REVIEWS=INSPRIRATION=MORE UPDATED CHAPTERS.**

**Do me a favor and click the box below and review. Any criticism is accepted! I've changed! **


End file.
